Blackmail and Roses
by GoldStarsAreAMetapor
Summary: Santana finds out Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck and is now pregnant. Having the girl to her every whim, Santana blackmails Quinn into asking out Rachel. A simple blackmail scheme turns into something so much more. Takes place around Season 1
1. Chapter 1

Quinn glanced down the row of lockers before turning her vision onto a smirking Santana.

"You cant be serious," The blonde Cheerio said, her ponytail flipping wildly along with her hand gestures. "You really want me to ask out RuPaul? That shouldn't even be legal in Ohio. Or anywhere." Quinn mumbled, fumbling with the edges of her skirt.

Santana let out a humorless laugh before leaning against the other girls locker. "No, it shouldn't be legal. But its also very fun to see you all squirmy." Santana grinned before looking down the hall at the intended target.

She rocked off the locker and stood tall, sort of towering over Quinn in a way. "Okay, it looks like she's about to leave. Now is your chance." Something glinted in Santana's eyes- probably something evil.

Quinn could have told her to fuck off, even threatened to get her demoted on the cheer pyramid. But, Santana had dirt on her. Enough dirt to bury her and her social popularity.

She knew Quinn was pregnant.

She also knew that the baby wasn't Finn's.

The blonde didn't know how she could have possibly found out. By this point Quinn didn't think it mattered all that much, she knew anyway.

Quinn could do the right thing, tell Finn that is. She kept telling herself she cared about the slightly disturbing taller boy, but in all reality, she didn't.

But she did not want to hurt him. That was why she was currently staring at Berry, oh if looks could kill she would be blown to smithereens.

Quinn must have been lost in thought because Santana was snapping her fingers in the blonde's face.

"Yo, Fabray? Earth to Quinn?"

She glared at the Latina before slapping her hand away.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." Quinn turned from the other girl and began to walk to her doom.

One foot in front of the other, okay you got this Quinn. Its just Berry we are talking about. No reason to get nervous.

All she had to do was ask her out, then when Berry rejected her, Quinn could laugh in the other girls face and tell her how it was all a bet. More or less blackmail, but that was none of the other girls business.

The blonde edged closer to the diva's locker before slamming it shut. What? She had to get some enjoyment from this.

The diva jumped back in shock before looking over at Quinn.

"Oh, hello Quinn." Rachel said, confusion etched on her face. "Uh, not that it isn't a pleasure to see you, because its not. But you rarely ever speak to me- mostly to throw drinks in my face, which I suppose isn't really talking. More or less speaking with actions instead of words, which I do appreciate in a person, but my clothes do not and-"

Quinn rolled her eyes before putting her finger in the diva's face.

"Okay, one, you talk way too much."

Rachel slightly glared at the girl which made Quinn smile a bit on the inside.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Quinn?" the other girl said, probably in a mocking tone. She was gripping onto her gold star covered notebook, staring at Quinn.

The blonde stared back. Wow, she never realized what nice eyes Berry really did have-

 _Wait. I didn't say that._

 _Uh, yes, you did._

 _Shut up brain no one asked you._

The cheerio focused back on the brunette, who was still looking questionably at her, waiting for a reply.

Okay, this was it. This was the fall of Quinn Fabray as we know.

"Did you maybe, like, want to go on a date or something?"

Quinn kept her face neutral but on the inside it felt like she was exploding from embarrassment. She had just asked out Rachel freaking Berry!

The brunette started at the other girl for a moment before straightening up and letting out a quick laugh.

"You can't be serious, Quinn?"

Rachel arched her brow before looking behind her, before jerking her head to look behind Quinn.

"Is this some kind of joke? Am I currently being recorded?"

The diva started to circle the hallway, checking down the hall again, looking for the supposed cameras to be hiding.

Quinn's cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment, but she shook it off before grabbing Rachel's shoulders and stopping her in her tracks.

"No Berry, this isn't a prank. There are no hidden cameras. Now stop pacing around like a crazy dog before you attract attention to yourself."

 _Okay now would be a good time to reject me._

 _I don't think you want her to._

 _You don't know what I want._

 _I'm your brain, of course I do._

 _Shut up._

Rachel shrugged out of the girls other hold, which made Quinn frown before she put on a neutral face.

"Well, could I have a couple days to think over this idea? I may need to make a PowerPoint presentation, possibly a chart to seek out all the possible-"

"Yes Rachel take all the time you need. Take days weeks, even months if you need it."

Quinn's hands were starting to get clammy and she was gripping the edges of her skirt so tight her knuckles were turning white.

 _This isn't how it was supposed to go! The dwarf was supposed to reject me and we could move on from this!_

 _You don't always get what you want, Lucy._

 _If I could kill you without killing myself I would so do it._

 _Ha._

Ignoring her thoughts she continued, "I mean, take your time. There's no need to rush into anything."

Quinn gave the confused girl a small smile before beginning to back away slowly.

The blonde gripped her American Lit book and turned away before mumbling, "I have to get to class. See you later, Berry."

Quinn sprinted down the hallway, her cheeks still flushed, her blonde ponytail swinging wildly back and forth, leaving behind a bewildered Rachel.

* * *

Rachel stared down the empty hallway from which Quinn had just run down seconds ago.

The diva was surprised that Quinn had asked her out. Considering she seemed to hate Rachel, and of course the jealousy of being more talented in glee.

More or so, she was surprised because the other girl was still with Finn, which is why it seemed to be a prank.

Rachel had known from a young age that she was interested in both genders, coming to terms with it helped with having two gay fathers.

Quinn on the other hand, was raised in a christian home. Maybe she was just coming to terms with herself and wanted to try it out on Rachel?

Rachel didn't care by this point. Quinn freaking Fabray had asked her out! She was going to take up the offer and see where it took her.

The diva was lost in thought because the warning bell went off, signaling if she wasn't in her History class in the next two minutes, she would have her first ever tardy.

The hallway was empty as she sprinted to her next class, thoughts still racing through her mind.

Quinn had asked her out.

Quinn liked her.

This was not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You know how when you first start dating someone, it's kinda awkward seeing them for the first time since you became official?

That's how Rachel felt when she saw Quinn strutting down the hallway with Santana and Brittany on either side of her, all in perfect sync.

It wasn't like the brunette was looking for Quinn, she wasn't!

Rachel was just staring into her locker, and a little past it, and just kinda knew Quinn would be making her way to Mr. Fields English class.

She only knew where the blondes first class was at because-

Oh just admit it! You stalk her, you stalker.

I'm not a stalker! I just, like to be observant.

Stalker.

You're my brain! You are supposed to be on my side!

I am on your side.. stalker.

Rachel slammed her locker door shut as the three girls walked down the hallway, their perfect ponytails swaying behind them.

Quinn hasn't spoken to Rachel since the day she asked the other girl out.

Then again, that was yesterday afternoon. Maybe she was waiting for Rachel's answer?

The blonde didn't respond to her request to be friends on Facebook, and her messages on MySpace, (that no one used anymore) had gone unheard.

Maybe Quinn had regretted asking out Rachel. Or, like Rachel's suspicion, it was a all a prank and Quinn never had any of these feelings for her.

Rachel started to make her way to first block when she left an arm loop around hers.

Looking over, it was Kurt. Strange, considering she was sure the boy didn't like her.

"Hello, Rachel." The boy said, not even looking at her.

"Hi Kurt, how are you today? And why are you suddenly interested in trying to talk to me? I thought you didn't like me."

Okay so she probably shouldn't have said it like that. Rachel wanted friends, but she's been told on several occasions that she was pushy.

Kurt seemed to ignore her last sentence because he continued talking.

"So, somethings going on between you and Quinn?"

This made Rachel stop in her tracks and turn to Kurt in the middle of the hallway, before dragging him to an empty corridor.

"How do you know about that? I don't know where Quinn stands right now and I really don't want to out her." (Make this sound better)

The boy just stared at her for a second. "Rachel, anyone that has eyes knows you have the hots for her."

Rachel looked around the hallway quickly before coming back to Kurt.

"Please, try not to talk so loud Kurt!"

By this point Rachel was sure to develop callouses from gripping her binders this hard.

Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned in closer.

"A birdie told me that a certain Quinn Fabray asked you out. Is that true?"

Rachel didn't know what to say. She didn't condone lying, one lie led to bigger ones. But she also knew that Kurt was a big gossip.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of, Kurt. Quinn did no such thing and I would appreciate it if you kept the story that way."

The boy arched his brow and laid a hand on his hip.

"Okay, so why was she talking to you in the hallway yesterday?"

He's got you there.

I know how to get out of this.

Yeah, with my help.

You're hardly any help.

Ouch!

"Quinn and I have physical science together, Kurt. She was asking for my homework from the night before, because she was at her horrendous Cheerios practice."

Rachel kept a straight face, but inside, she was dying.

It wasn't fully a lie, they did share physical science together.

Kurt inched closer to her and looked her up and down.

"Something fishy is going on here." He said, backing up.

Rachel tried to play it off by shrugging. "I really don't know what you mean, Kurt."

The boy stared at Rachel for a second longer, his eyes boring into her.

"Alright Rachel. I know there's something you aren't telling me, and I will find out. Believe me, I will."

Before Rachel knew it, Kurt was strutting down the hallway into the sea of teens.

She sighed before making her way to her first class. Kurt couldn't find out about this, he'd 'accidentally' tell Mercedes, she would tell Tina, and then it would all go downhill.

Rachel had no idea what she was going to do.

Quinn was currently walking down the hall, and trying to ignore the yapping Latina to her right.

"So what did Manhands say? Did she freak out?"

Santana giggled as she linked pinkies with Brittany, behind Quinn.

The blonde rolled her eyes before responding, "No, actually I think she wants to go out with me, San!"

Santana stopped laughing instantly and rose up to Quinn's side, Brittany taking the other.

She leaned into Quinn as they kept walking, "Manhands did what now? You think she actually wants to go out with you?"

Quinn started to blush, she had to come up with something.

"I mean, maybe? She brought up graph charts, and something about a PowerPoint presentation?"

She shook her head, "Anyways. I don't know, there was just lots of rambling and I stopped listening after like the first couple sentences, Quinn lied, looking straight ahead.

Santana looked at her confused before continuing. "PowerPoint presentations?" She said laughing all over again.

Quinn glared at her, "Not funny! She was supposed to say no, not bring up a bunch of stupid options!"

"It's okay Q, I can get the unicorns to get Rachel if she keeps messing with you."

Santana and Quinn stared at a blank looking Brittany before continuing their conversation.

"So yeah, Berry may like me, San. This is not okay."

The Latina sighed, "I didn't think she would actually say yes, Q."

"She didn't say yes! It was more like a maybe. And I don't have to take her out if you don't want to."

But you do want to.

No I don't!

If you say so.

Quinn was dating Finn, she didn't want to date Berry! She never even had these silly thoughts about the other girl until Santana blackmailed her into asking Rachel out.

They had made it to Quinn's class and Santana and Brittany were dropping her off.

Quinn made it into the doorway before turning around and looking at Santana.

"Right? I don't have to actually go out with her if she says yes."

Santana smirked at her and Brittany started to smile too, probably because the other girl was smiling.

"Well, just see where it goes Fabray, who knows, maybe you'll actually like it."

The Latina didn't give Quinn a chance to respond, she linked pinkies with Brittany and they walked away from her class.

The first couple classes went by in a blur for Quinn, mostly thoughts of Berry.

No, not those kinds of thoughts! More along the lines of how to get out of this date, if there was one.

As the bell rang, signaling lunch, everyone sprang up from their seats and exited the class but Quinn.

Maybe it was the hormones from the stupid baby, or maybe it was Santana's fault. But Quinn felt a very strong urge to cry.

She quickly packed up her things and sprinted to the bathroom.

Quinn made it into the bathroom and rushed into a stall before letting out a choked sob and falling to the floor.

The blonde was reaching for some toilet paper to wipe her eyes when she heard the door open, and a pair of feet clicking against the tiles.

The voice started to hum out the lyrics to "Defying Gravity" and she knew instantly who it was.

God must hate her.

Quinn wiped her eyes the best she could before standing up.

Maybe she could make a run for it before Berry tried to ask any questions.

The blonde slowly opened the door, and peered out.

Berry was at the sink, and seemed to be eating her lunch?

Quinn wasn't gonna ask questions, she just wanted to get out of there.

She grabbed her bag off the floor and opened the door, the sound made Berry spin around.

"Who- oh, Quinn! Are you okay?"

Rachel looked over at Quinn with concern, she reached into her bag and handed over a tissue to Quinn.

The blonde looked at it for a moment before slowly taking it.

You're supposed to be running away.

How about you help me for once?

Admit you like Rachel.

I don't like her, so nothing to admit.

Alright, sure.

Rachel leaned against the sink and looked at Quinn.

The other girl dabbed her eyes with the tissue before shooting her a glare.

"What are you looking at?"

The diva quickly looked away, staring at her shoes.

Quinn sighed before walking up to the sink next to the girl.

Her eyes were still red and blotchy from crying.

She could always blame it on allergies.

"I'm not mad at you, Rachel."

Quinn looked over at the diva, "there's just a lot on my plate right now."

Rachel looked back up before looking at herself in the mirror.

She needed to tell the other girl. Not about the blackmail more or less, more about how she couldn't date a girl in general.

The blonde turned to face her.

She cleared her throat to get Rachel's attention.

"Look, about the date. I've been thinking.."

That got Rachel's attention, she perked up and turned to fully face Quinn.

"Oh, yes! I'm glad you brought that up Quinn. I have been thinking about that too."

I think I know her answer, Quinn.

Yeah, I think I do too.

What are you going to do?

I don't know.

Quinn stared at her, before grabbing a paper towel. "Oh yeah? And uh, what is it?"

Rachel's eyes softened.

"I think that a date with you sounds wonderful, Quinn."

The blonde was struck still by fear.

Berry didn't say no.

And she was, happy?

Quinn hated to admit it, but she kind of wanted the girl to say yes.

What! No she didn't. She did not want anything to do with the other girl!

One, she was a girl!

Two, she was Berry.

Sigh, just shush and let it happen Quinn.

Quinn let out a couple sputters before turning away from Rachel and staring at the tiled wall in front of her.

She needed to breathe. Just breathe Quinn. Breathe and tell her no.

There was a cough behind the girl before Rachel spoke.

"Q-Quinn? Are you okay? Do you seek medical attention? I could go and get you some?"

The diva started to gather up her things before Quinn spun around.

"No! No, I'm fine." The Cheerio looked down and shook her head a bit furiously.

Quinn had finally realized, she wanted Rachel.

Rachel continued to look at the other girl before throwing away her sandwich wrapper.

"What is wrong, Quinn? It's obvious you've been crying."

The diva said, walking back over to the other girl, confusion and pity masking her face.

Quinn quickly wiped at her face before putting on a grim glare.

"I'm fine, Rachel. It's just been a day. Not everyone can have perfect parents and a perfect life like you."

She regretted it the moment she said it.

Rachel took a moment to let the words sink in before she responded.

"Okay, I get it." The brunette started to gather up her bag and the rest of her contents from lunch. "I will leave you alone now."

"Rach- Wait!" Quinn shouted, but she already left the bathroom.


End file.
